Songs of Innocence and Experience
by Elegant Soul
Summary: Co-author by TRDowden1. Jennifer and Duke are hit by an Age Swap Trouble. Nathan and Audrey have to find the people responsible before Duke and Jennifer really believe they are children.
1. There had to be a Trouble Today

_Note: Mostly inspired by TRDowden1's "Time In A Bottle," and shared the idea. TRDowden1 was kind enough be the co-author of this story! So let's hear it for the amazing TRDowden1! Thank you so much!_

 _Neither of us owns "Haven;" they belong to the people who created the show._

Songs of Innocence and Experience

Ch.1: There had to be a Trouble Today

" _Children of the future Age,  
_ _Reading this indignant page:  
_ _Know that in a former time,  
_ _Love! sweet Love! was thought a crime."_ _  
_

 _William Blake: "A Little Girl Lost," from_ _Songs of Experience_

So far there were no reports of Troubles today, so Duke seized this opportunity to take a walk in the park with Jennifer. It was a nice day for a walk. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. Duke smiled at Jennifer as they walked; she was wearing the skirt which Duke thought looked great on her.

"What are you smiling about?" Jennifer asked, seeing the big grin on Duke's face as she curled her fingers around his hand.

"Just happy," Duke responded as they walked alongside the playground area of the park. They saw a family cleaning up after a birthday party for their child. Jennifer stopped and smiled. "What?"

"It reminds me of my 6th birthday," Jennifer said, still smiling. "It was in a park, surrounded by flowers. I wore my favorite ribbon. The zoo was nearby, so we visited the petting zoo . . . it was wonderful."

"I bet you were great at Poohsticks," Duke whispered to her, making Jennifer smile more.

"It would be nice to have a birthday party at the park again," Jennifer said and noticed Duke's disappointed face. "What's wrong?"

"Well . . . I already have your party planned," Duke said.

"Really? What?"

"We go out to sea, ice cream, cake, imported wine, great music, you and me."

"Just the two of us?"

"Trust me, it's way easier playing 'Spin the Bottle' with two people," Duke said, wrapping his arms around her. Jennifer laughed and they kissed. Duke then noticed Jennifer staring at something behind him. "What is it?"

Jennifer noticed something gleaming dangling from a nearby tree, and breaking away from Duke, she drew closer to it.

"What do you see?" Duke questioned.

"It's a locket," Jennifer said, taking it down from the branch. "Someone must have snagged it on the branch." She looked around the park, to see if she noticed anyone looking as though they were searching for something, but found nothing.

The two inspected it a little closer. It was old; very old, Duke noted, taking in the quality of the silver and the style of workmanship. He opened it, revealing words written inside, along with a miniature portrait of a young girl and boy that had been rendered in ivory.

"It's beautiful!" Jennifer said. She squinted closer, trying to read the engraving concealed within the locket.

"' _Mundo per oculos pueri videre_ ,'" Jennifer read aloud, stumbling over the Latin engraving. "What does it mean?"

Duke thought through it for a few moments. " _Mundo_ means world, _oculos_ is eyes, or see," he explained. "So basically, it translates: 'To see the world through the eyes of a child'."

"Strange inscription," Jennifer muttered.

"Maybe the person who had this made wanted to remember what it was like to be a kid," Duke told her.

"Is it valuable, do you think?" she asked.

"Yes, it is. Whoever lost it must be missing it," Duke replied. "We'll take it to Nate and Audrey. Maybe someone's reported it lost."

Jennifer studied the picture a little closer. The girl in the portrait was about ten, the boy was younger, perhaps only five. It was a strange find, and she glanced at the words once more before she closed it.

" _'Mundo per oculos pueri videre_ ,'" she read once more, and then suddenly the world seemed to shift its perspective.

"I feel weird," she got out, and then turned her gaze back toward Duke, and gasped.

Duke wasn't standing there. Instead, there was a young boy, maybe around 10, with short dark brown hair that curled up a little at the ends and dark brown eyes, staring at her in shock. He was wearing clothes way too big for him. In fact, they were the same clothes Duke was wearing . . .

"Duke?" Jennifer asked, then covered her mouth, hearing how . . . young she sounded.

The boy, no, Duke, just nodded. Jennifer looked down to see her clothes hanging loosely off her very small body. She was so small now, her skirt had fallen off.

"Ep!" she screamed, trying to pull her skirt back up around her, dropping the locket.

Duke felt useless and he hated feeling useless. He began to think what could have happened to them. Okay, obviously this is a Trouble, but it couldn't be Robbie Taylor's; it only worked on one person at a time. Maybe it was a relative of Robbie's . . .

He then thought he saw something move behind the tree and adults laughing. Duke cautiously peered around the tree, seeing that the laughter came from a group of adults who were having a barbecue.

He turned back to Jennifer. She looked to be no more than five years old. He bent down, taking the locket in his hands, and he draped it around her neck for safekeeping.

"We have to go find Nathan and Audrey," he said, surprised that even though he was a kid, he could remember his friends. "And maybe find some clothes that fit us."

"Duke, I'm scared," Jennifer whimpered.

"Makes you feel any better, I am too," he answered. He took Jennifer's hand in his and hurried her towards Haven PD.

He trooped inside, and was stopped by Stan.

"Hey, guys, where you going?" he asked.

"Stan, we need to see Audrey," Duke said.

"It's Officer Stan," Stan pointed out politely. "And why do you want to see Detective Parker? She's very busy."

"Please, Officer Stan," Duke blurted, realizing that Stan didn't know him when he was a kid, so he wouldn't recognize him now. "It's very important that we see her and Na-Detective Wuornos," he finished.

"Is it something I can help you with?" Stan asked, concerned. He wondered who would let two small children run around town in clothing that was far too large for them, and he began to wonder if he needed to contact CPS.

Just then, Nathan came out into the hallway.

"Nathan!" Duke burst out, and Nathan turned his head, taking in the two children talking with Stan. He made to turn away, but...there was something vaguely familiar about the boy, and he studied him a little closer.

The boy stood there looking at him, his dark brown eyes fixed on Nathan's, his expression determined.

" _No, it can't be_ ," Nathan thought. " _Duke, is that you?"_

The boy saw recognition in Nathan's expression, and he nodded at him.

"Uh, Stan," Nathan spoke hastily. "I got this."


	2. The Small Escape

Ch. 2: The Small Escape

"' _Such, such were the joys,  
_ _When we all girls & boys,  
_ _In our youth-time were seen,  
_ _On the Ecchoing Green.'"_

 _-William Blake: "The Ecchoing Green," from_ _Songs of Innocence_

Audrey looked up from her work to see Nathan walking in, carrying a little girl in his arms. Following him was a boy, trying not to trip over the large pants he was wearing. In fact, Audrey noticed the girl was also wearing clothes too big for her, as Nathan closed the door, and the boy sat down on the sofa.

"Nathan, what-" Audrey started to say, as he placed the girl next to the boy.

"It's me Audrey! Jennifer!" she exclaimed.

Audrey stood up as her eyes widen.

"Then . . . Duke?" Audrey asked, and Duke nodded back. "Again?"

"What does she mean 'again?'" Jennifer asked, looking at him.

Duke covered his face with his hands. He _really_ didn't want to review _every_ Trouble he was hit with.

"How about we get back on how to return to our real ages?" Duke asked.

"How did this happen?" Audrey asked.

"We were at the park. Jennifer saw this locket, and we thought someone lost it," Duke said, indicating the locket Jennifer was wearing. "A minute later, we're kids!"

Audrey gently removed the locket from Jennifer and examined it. She opened the locket and looked at the contents inside.

"You don't have magical items in Haven, do you?" Jennifer asked. "Because the inscription inside said something about seeing the world through the eyes of a child."

Nathan thought about it and shook his head as Audrey closed the locket.

"Maybe Vince and Dave know something about this," Audrey said. "We'll visit them and see if they can find something."

"Can we get some clothes that fit us first?" Duke asked. "Jennifer and I can't stay in these clothes for the rest of the day! We had to leave our shoes behind! Walking on the street with just socks - not fun!"

Audrey nodded, agreeing with Duke. "Okay, we'll get you some clothes. Nathan, you look after them."

"Why do I have to watch them?" Nathan asked, incredulously.

"Yeah; why does he have to watch over us?" Duke asked with the same tone.

"Because Nathan is an adult, and right now, well, you're not," Audrey said.

"Not that he's much of an adult even when he is one," Nathan muttered.

For his reply, Duke got up and kicked Nathan in the shins. Nathan looked down at him with an amused expression.

"I know; you don't feel that," Duke growled.

Jennifer was curled up on the sofa, huddled inside her too-large clothes, and Nathan felt sympathetic.

"I'm going to try Sylvia's Salvaged Duds," Nathan said. "We should be able to find something there that'll fit."

"All right," Audrey replied. She took the locket in hand. "And I'll go talk to Vince and Dave, see if they can find out anything about this locket." She gathered her coat, and headed out the door.

Nathan looked down at his pint-size charges. Duke had gone over and sat down next to Jennifer, taking her small hand in his. He looked like a big brother with his kid sister, more than boyfriend and girlfriend.

"We'll fix it," Duke was telling her softly. "Audrey and Nate will fix it, I promise."

"Duke," Nathan called, and Duke looked at him.

"I am going to Sylvia's," Nathan began. "Do. Not. Leave. This. Office," he stated firmly. "Stan was about to call CPS on you two, and we don't need to try to explain that you're really grownups stuck in a kid's body. So stay put, and I mean it, Duke."

"Where would we go like this, Nathan?" Duke snapped at him.

There was a noise at the door, and Dwight came in.

"Hey, Nathan, I saw Audrey leaving-" he trailed off, seeing the two children. "Who're the kids?"

"Believe it or not, you're just in time, Dwight," Nathan said, with a small trace of a grin. "Would you make sure these two stay put till I get back?"

"Who are they? Where'd they come from?" Dwight asked.

"You should be old enough to know the answer to that by now, Sasquatch," Duke cracked.

Dwight glared at the boy.

"It's Duke," Nathan sighed. "And the little girl is Jennifer."

"Wow," was all Dwight could manage. "So what brought this on?"

"I'll let Duke fill you in while I go and try to find some clothes more suited to their ages," Nathan answered. "You kids be good now," he finished, directed more towards Duke than Jennifer.

"I will not be a kid forever, Wuornos," Duke growled a response. "At least, I hope we won't," he finished under his breath.

"Look . . . I actually have paperwork to catch up on. I'll bring it back here," Dwight said. "Do you need anything while I'm out?"

Dwight was unintentionally directing his question more to Jennifer than to Duke. He was somehow instinctively drawn to her and he knew why. Jennifer did not look exactly like Lizzie, but her chin, and that sad look in her eyes, reminded him of Lizzie after she found a dead bird in their yard.

Duke and Jennifer saying they were okay brought him back to reality and he left to get his paperwork.

Duke sighed and rested his head in his hands. He was brought his head back up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Jennifer smiling at him.

"You're a cute kid," Jennifer said, smiling.

"I was . . . am a cute kid," Duke said, smiling back. "But you're _cuter_."

Jennifer giggled and ran her hand through Duke's hair.

"I wondered what you look like with short hair," Jennifer said, putting her hand down. "I like it."

"Thanks," Duke said.

"Your welcome," Jennifer said and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Duke grinned and kissed her cheek. His adult instincts then kicked in and moved his kiss to her lips and began to make the kiss deeper . . .

"Whoa," Dwight exclaimed when he returned, separating the two children. "Let's keep this family friendly, okay?"

"Sure, Dwight," Duke said in a bored tone, as Jennifer nodded. "Whatever you want."

* * *

Nathan soon returned with two bags full of stuff, and set it down on the desk.

"It was 'ten cents a pound' day," he began, and then noticed Dwight's expression. "Everything okay?" Nate asked cautiously, seeing Duke sitting on the other side of the room with a rather sullen expression.

"Let's just say they may be kids but they still think like adults," Dwight said with a sidelong glance at Duke. "At least, Duke does."

"Really, Duke?" Nathan questioned.

"Just drop it, okay?" Duke burst out irritably. He hadn't liked being a kid when he _was_ actually a kid, and he certainly wasn't enjoying it any more the third time around. Being a teenager that time had made him want to hurt something. He couldn't wait to grow up-because it meant that he was finally the boss of his life. He looked down at himself, his spindly limbs, his scrawny body. He'd hated being a kid-especially when Simon would come home in one of his moods.

"Why is it always an Age Trouble with me?" he wondered aloud. "First I was turned into an old man, then I was a teenager, now I'm a kid. If we don't solve the Troubles soon, the next time I might end up a baby."

"Why did you turn into an old man?" Jennifer asked.

Duke certainly didn't want to have to tell _that_ story to Jennifer-how his one-night stand with a woman he'd just met had resulted in his daughter and him nearly aging to death in two days' time because of her.

"It's a long story," he sighed.

"They all seem to be long stories with you," she remarked, and Nathan and Dwight looked from her to Duke. Nathan arched his eyebrows at Duke, who got up to snatch his bag of boys' clothes off the desk and began rummaging through it.

Nathan offered the other bag to Jennifer.

"I hope at least something in there will fit you," he said, as she took it. "I kind of had to guess-I don't have a lot of experience in buying kid's clothes."

"Thank you, Nathan," Jennifer answered.

"Nice to see some people have manners," Nathan answered, glancing over at Duke, who scowled.

"Thank you for the clothes, Nathan," he uttered condescendingly. "I'm gonna go change." He stomped off in the direction of the men's locker room.

Nathan escorted Jennifer to the ladies' room and waited guard outside the door while she changed her clothes.

* * *

At the _Haven Herald_ , Vince and Dave were closely examining the locket with a magnifying glass.

"I've heard of this locket, it was owned by Josephine Teller," Vince was saying. "Josephine had a child-like mind," he went on. "I guess that was their way of saying she had mental issues."

"Or it was a Trouble," Audrey said.

"Possibly," Vince agreed. "The story goes she was very fond of her younger brother, Samuel. However, he went off and died in the Civil War. Josephine was devastated by his loss, and had the locket made after his death. It was her most prized possession," he added. "She said the happiest times of hers and Samuel's lives were when they were children, and she always wanted to return to those days. Supposedly, she had the portrait carved from one of her brother's bones."

"Weird," Dave muttered.

"It wasn't uncommon for folk to keep mementos of their departed in those days-like those hair brooches that Great-Grandma Tate had."

"Guys," Audrey put in, hoping to head off a Teague's tangent. "What happened to Josephine?"

"No one knows," Vince said. "She just-disappeared-one day. The neighbors found a small girl wandering lost in the woods the next day, wearing Josephine's clothes. At first, the child claimed to be Josephine, and seemed very intellectually advanced for a child, and she knew things that only Josephine would have known," he continued. "But the next day, she seemed to lose Josephine's adult memories, and was acting little girl; she could recognize and remember people, things, and events, but she truly believed she was a child. After that, there's no record. Most likely the little girl was shut away to an orphanage or an asylum. The locket was lost for years, until it resurfaced at an auction in 1956."

"Who bought it?" Audrey questioned.

"A young woman-who also disappeared, back in '57. They found a little girl, claiming to be her, and again, the child seemed to know so much about the young woman for a day or so, and then, the next day, had no memories of ever being an adult."

"They both changed into kids-and then stayed that way-permanently?" Audrey gasped.

"It would appear so," Dave answered gravely. "If Duke and Jennifer aren't returned to their adult state-they'll forget they ever were adults, and they'll remain children . . . and have to grow up again," He peered over his glasses at Audrey. "I think whoever lost that locket may know the answer. So you'll need to find him or her. And time, unfortunately, is not on your side."

Audrey felt her heart beat faster. If she didn't figure this out before tomorrow, the Jennifer Mason she'd come to know, and the Duke Crocker, who'd been her steadfast friend since she'd come to Haven, would disappear forever.

* * *

Nathan looked to see Jennifer exiting the ladies' room, carrying the bag, now with her adult clothes inside. She decided to wear a white dress with multicolored stars on it, and a denim jacket. She wore long white socks and white shoes on her feet. Nathan noticed a rose-colored ribbon in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" he asked as he took the bag, and he and Jennifer walked away from the ladies' room.

"I found it in the bag," Jennifer said. "It must have fallen in."

Duke soon joined them, wearing a light blue shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He literally dropped his bag on Nathan's feet when he saw Jennifer and went up to her.

"You're very pretty," Duke said; right now his mind was a mixture of his adult's and child's thought processes. He ignored Nathan rolling his eyes and muttering about "Kids not picking up after themselves," as he picked up Duke's bag. Jennifer actually blushed and giggled.

"Thank you, Duke," Jennifer said, hugging him, which he returned.

They followed Nathan back into Audrey's office, where Dwight was finishing up his paperwork. As Nathan placed the bags down, Jennifer and Duke sat next to each other on the sofa.

"You want me to put it in your hair?" Duke asked Jennifer, indicating the ribbon in her hands, as Dwight whispered something to Nathan.

Jennifer nodded and Duke fixed her hair. Nathan and Dwight were watching because Duke doing Jennifer's hair was absolutely _adorable_.

"There we go," Duke said, when he was done, and Jennifer felt where Duke placed the ribbon. "Do you like it?"

Jennifer nodded and kissed Duke on his cheek. "Thank you."

Duke _really_ wanted to kiss her back, but he was aware of Nathan and Dwight glaring at him. At first he was upset, but then he laughed.

"You two look like a gay couple protecting their daughter," Duke said, laughing.

"Hey!" the men exclaimed, as Jennifer laughed.

" _Finally found you, Chief,"_ Laverne said over the intercom. _"_ _Rebecca said she saw you in Audrey's office_."

"What is it, Laverne?" Dwight answered.

" _Married couple said a couple of trespassers are trying to get inside their house,"_ Laverne said. _"Wife requested you because of your . . . strength, if you know what I mean."_

Once Dwight got the address, he got up to leave, but looked back at Nathan and the . . . children.

"Um . . . good luck with the Trouble, Nathan," Dwight said. "Remember what I said if they get bored."

Nathan nodded and Dwight left. Duke looked at Nathan quizzically.

"What was that about?" Duke asked.

Nathan was glad that his phone rang and it was Audrey. He answered it, avoiding Duke's question.

"Yes? Parker?" Nathan asked. "They do know about this Trouble? Good, because . . ." Nathan then noticed Duke trying to reach for his phone.

"Let me talk to Audrey," Duke said; maybe _someone_ could talk to him as an adult.

"Hold on," Nathan said to Duke. "No, not you; I'm talking to Duke. So what did you find out about the locket? Okay . . ." Nathan noticed Duke persisted trying to get his phone. "Could you wait a minute, Audrey?"

Nathan put his phone down and got Audrey's laptop. He opened it and pressed a few keys. He motioned for Duke and Jennifer to come closer. Once Duke helped Jennifer into the chair, he looked at Nathan.

"Stay here and watched this," Nathan said and pressed a key. "I'll be outside talking to Audrey."

Duke was _not_ amused when he was what was on the screen.

"A cartoon? You're making us watch cartoons?!" Duke exclaimed, completely outraged.

"I am not making you watch it, but stay here," Nathan ordered. He picked up his phone and continued his conversation with Audrey once he was outside and shut the door.

Duke was definitely insulted, but Jennifer was actually enthralled watching the cartoon. Being babysat, corrected, having to be polite, and now _cartoons_?! This has gone too far. A minute later, Duke walked up to the door and tested it. He smiled when he found the door remained unlocked. Jennifer looked up at Duke when she noticed him opening the door.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked.

"Getting out of here; I'm tired of being treated like a little kid," Duke said, peeking out.

"You can't escape! You'll get caught!" Jennifer said.

"Trust me, I've escaped detention with more crowded halls," Duke said, smirking at her. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, Duke."

"I'll let you pick the first place we visit," Duke said, as his grin grew.

"Duke, no."

"I'll even tell you about when I turned into an old man, then into a teenager."

Jennifer's curiosity of a child won against her adult good judgement.

"Okay!" she happily agreed and closed the laptop.

She ran to Duke and took his hand. Duke nodded as he smiled and thanked Jennifer, then began to sneak out of the office.

* * *

"Where are Duke and Jennifer?" Audrey asked.

"In your office; Dwight suggested I put on cartoons for them," Nathan replied.

"They're watching cartoons?" Audrey asked. Nathan then heard yelling from Vince and Dave. "Guys? One at a time . . . guys? GUYS! Dave, you start first . . ." Nathan heard muffled talking in the background. "Nathan, Dave believes the more we treat them as children, the quicker they'll forget their adults. Vince thinks he's found a pattern of adults behaving oddly around the same time periods. I'll help them find more information, but keep an eye on Duke and Jennifer."

"Of course," Nathan said, and turned around to see the empty office. "Um . . . Audrey . . . we may have a problem . . ."


	3. Play Date at the Park

_Note: Thank you for the reviews! Makes me feel this wasn't a dumb idea!_

Ch.3: Play Date at the Park

" _When the green woods laugh with the voice of joy  
_ _And the dimpling stream runs by,  
_ _When the air does laugh with our merry wit,  
_ _And the green hill laughs with the noise of it."_

 _-William Blake: "Laughing Song" from_ _Songs of Innocence_

Audrey soon joined Nathan and Dwight at Haven PD, and quickly organized a search party to look for Jennifer and Duke.

"Duke still seems pretty well aware he's an adult," Nathan was saying, as they searched an area. "But Jennifer, I'm kind of worried."

"She's younger than Duke is," Audrey pointed out. "It's probably affecting her faster. Where would they go?"

"If you were a kid, where would you go on a Saturday afternoon?" Dwight said, scanning the crowd in the ice cream parlor, and all three had the same thought at the same time.

"The park!" they chorused.

"I'll take the south end," Dwight said, and headed out at a quick clip toward the opposite end.

* * *

Duke didn't know why Jennifer wanted to go to the playground first, but his concern that would questioned her actions was gone and was replaced with the thoughts of having a good time playing. Right now, he and Jennifer were enjoying themselves on the swings, laughing and smiling.

"That was fun!" Duke said with a big grin on his face, after he and Jennifer were done swinging and got off.

"Told you!" Jennifer said.

"What do you want to do next?" Duke asked, as he looked around the playground.

"Let's play on the jungle gym!" Jennifer said. "Then we'll play Poohsticks!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Nathan and Audrey went into the park, scanning the children.

"Jennifer's wearing a white dress with stars on it and Duke's got on a black shirt and jeans," Nathan said.

* * *

As he followed Jennifer to the jungle gym, he caught a glimpse of Audrey and Nathan off in the distance heading their direction, but somehow that didn't bother Duke, and he didn't question why.

"Get out of my way, poor girl!" a boy's voice ordered, getting Duke's attention.

Duke saw a well-dressed boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes push Jennifer down, so he could be at the jungle gym first. Jennifer landed on the soft covering, but her elbow hit the cement curb.

Duke ran to Jennifer's side and examined her injury. The skin was really scrapped and the wound began bleeding.

Duke heard Jennifer whimpering and looked at her face to see her lower lip quivering and her eyes began to fill with tears. Duke was confused; Jennifer didn't make a big deal when she accidentally cut her finger. He then realized Jennifer's skin must not be that resilient now she was a child again. His thoughts were broken when Jennifer burst out crying.

"What a crybaby," the bully commented and began ascending the jungle gym.

Duke swiftly got up, glaring at the bully. He marched up to the boy, and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey!" Duke said, getting the boy to turn around to face him.

Duke then punched the bully in the face, knocking him down. He kept an eye on the bully, as he shook his hand in pain. The bully rolled over, his upper lip was split and his nose was bleeding. He then cried.

"Duke!" Nathan exclaimed, running up to him. He saw the bruises and blood on Duke's knuckles and quickly looked at Duke's eyes. He was relieved to see they remained dark brown, not silver. Meanwhile, Audrey picked up Jennifer and was consoling the girl in her arms.

"Oh, my . . . Seymour!" the mother of the bully exclaimed, running to his side. She looked over her son's wounds and glared at Nathan. "You should teach your son some manners!"

Duke tried not to laugh when he saw Nathan's expression when he heard the mother's words.

* * *

Audrey heard a faint cry and looked toward it where she could see two boys fighting.

"Bingo!" she said and she and Nathan raced over.

After Nathan let himself be accosted by the bully's mother, he dragged Duke to where Audrey was calming Jennifer.

"That guy pushed her down!" Duke said, struggling in Nathan's grip.

"What part of 'don't leave the office' wasn't I clear on?" Nathan asked angrily as he released Duke.

"Then stop treating me like a kid!" Duke yelled.

"We're trying, Duke," Audrey told him. "It's not easy. It's natural to want to treat a kid, like well, a kid."

"Jennifer, are you okay?" Duke asked.

"Uh-huh," she sniffled. "I just hurt my elbow."

"We'll put something on it back at the station," Audrey said.

"C-can we watch cartoons again?" Jennifer asked.

"Why do you want to watch cartoons?" Duke questioned.

"Because I like them," Jennifer defended staunchly.

Duke began to say something else, but Nathan stopped him.

"We'll catch up-you two go ahead," he told Audrey, who nodded. He then squatted down so that he and Duke were on eye level.

"This Trouble you're experiencing causes people to become children," he began.

"No, duh, Nathan," Duke snapped. "We just have to figure out how to fix it, that's all, and we'll be back to normal . . . well, as normal as a woman who sees invisible doors and a guy whose eyes turn silver."

"Hopefully," Nathan said.

"What do you mean, 'hopefully?'"

"Duke, this Trouble causes people not only to change back into children, it also causes them to regress to a child state. That's what's happening to Jennifer-if we don't fix this soon, she's going to stay a little girl-and you'll stay like you are."

"You mean we'll forget we're really grownups?" Duke said, stunned. "Has Jennifer forgotten already?"

"I don't know. She still remembers you, she remembers us, so hopefully not. But she's regressing. I think you are too," Nathan told him. "I'm going to do my best to not treat you like a kid anymore, Duke. Vince and Dave think that it-accelerates your condition when you're treated like kids. They also think that whoever owns that locket you found knows how to fix this Trouble. We're trying to find them."

"I don't want to lose her, Nathan," Duke said softly, his dark brown eyes sad. He looked down at his hand, noting the bully's blood on his knuckles. "Kid must not be Troubled," he remarked. "Or my Trouble's inactive while I'm a kid."

"You weren't Troubled as a kid. I was," Nathan replied. _"You probably were, but we were lucky Simon decided not to train you as a serial killer at an early age."_ "Come on; let's get back to the station. Vince and Dave are supposed to meet us there."

"What happens if we don't fix this, and we stay kids forever?" Duke asked suddenly. "It's not like Jennifer and I have family to take us in."

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Nathan said, hoping he sounded reassuring. "Let's go."

* * *

Audrey placed Jennifer on the sofa in her office and Duke sat next to her. Dwight actually caught a purse snatcher when he was in the park, and was busy with the arrest.

"I'm going to get the first aid kit, okay?" Audrey said and left Jennifer and Duke with Nathan.

"I'll . . . uh, get some ice for your hand," Nathan said and went to get it.

Duke felt a hand softly touch his bruised knuckles and saw Jennifer examining his injuries.

"Do you want me to kiss them and make them better?" Jennifer asked, smiling.

Duke didn't know if child-Jennifer or adult-Jennifer who asked that question, but he nodded. Jennifer kissed all the bruises she could see and Duke actually felt better. He then looked over Jennifer's wound.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" Duke asked.

Jennifer nodded and smiled. Duke kissed her wound and Jennifer giggled.

"Tickles!" Jennifer said, giggling.

Audrey and Nathan then returned. Audrey treated Jennifer's injury, while Duke iced his knuckles.

"Sleepy," Jenifer said, rubbing her eyes, when Audrey was done.

Duke put down the ice and went over to his bag of clothing. He took out the jacket he was wearing as an adult covered Jennifer with it, like a blanket.

"You sleep; I'll watch over you," Duke said.

Audrey's phone rang. After she saw who was calling, she mouthed the word: "Teagues" to Nathan and left to answer the call outside.

"Thank you, Duke," Jennifer said, closing her eyes.

Duke laid down next to her and found himself falling asleep, as he snuggled close to Jennifer. Once again, Nathan found this very _adorable_.

"Detective?"

Nathan looked to see Rebecca standing in the doorway. She must have seen Duke and Jennifer asleep because she motioned him to step outside.

"The Chief already knows this, but I think you should hear it as well," Rebecca said. " You heard about the trespassers trying to break into a house in broad daylight? Well, they're back, and the man is claiming they're the homeowners' _children_."

Nathan's eyes widen. Before he could talk, he heard a noise from Audrey's office. He excused himself so he could check on the kids.

When he got inside, he saw Jennifer in the middle of the room, looking lost, while Duke sat on the sofa, looking bored.

"Jennifer?" Nathan asked.

Jennifer turned around when she heard her name. She looked at Nathan and smiled.

"Uncle Nathan!" she happily said, running up to him, and hugged his legs. Nathan was shocked.

"Nathan, Vince and Dave apologized they're running late, but they've found a connection with—" Audrey paused when she saw Jennifer hugging Nathan. Jennifer saw Audrey and smiled again.

"Auntie Audrey! You're here too!" Jennifer said and ran up to her to hug her legs.

Once he was freed, Nathan raced over to Duke.

"Duke," he said, staring into his eyes. "Do you know who am I?"

"Uh, yeah," Duke said with a tone that Nathan hadn't heard in years.

"How old are you, Duke?" Nathan asked.

"10," Duke said and frowned. "Has your brain gone numb as well?"

Nathan looked at Audrey and they both exchanged looks of horror.


	4. Act Your Age

Ch. 4: Act Your Age

"' _Break this heavy chain,  
_ _That does freeze my bones around  
_ _Selfish! vain!  
_ _Eternal bane!  
_ _That free Love with bondage bound.'"_

 _-William Blake: "Earth's Answer" from_ _Songs for Experience_

"Um, Jennifer . . . dear . . . I have an important question for you," Audrey said, once Jennifer released her. She then kneed down to face her directly. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Yes! You and Uncle Nathan are watching over Duke and me," Jennifer said and laughed. "Why are you asking me these silly questions?"

"Because she and Nathan are cops and cops ask silly questions," Duke said, lounging on the sofa.

"Hey, guys, did you hear—" Dwight started to say, as he entered the room, but he was interrupted when Jennifer saw him and screamed, shocking Audrey back to her feet.

Jennifer then ran under Audrey's desk to hide. Before any adult could react, Duke ran over to the desk.

"Jennifer, you can come out; it's safe," Duke coaxed.

"No!"

"It's Dwight! You know Dwight! Remember I told you about Sasquatch?"

Jennifer slowly got out as she looked over Dwight.

"I thought he'll be furrier," Jennifer attempted to whisper to Duke, but everyone heard her.

"Sorry," Duke said, shrugging.

"No; they . . . they. . . " Dwight began.

"Yes, they believe they're really children," Nathan said. "How could this have happened?"

Dwight felt someone tugging on his vest to see Jennifer looking up at him.

"Yes?" Dwight asked, bending down to talk to her.

"Mr. Dwight, I'm sorry I screamed," Jennifer apologized. "I was scared."

"It's fine; I wish more criminals got scared and screamed. It would make my job easier," Dwight said and Jennifer laughed.

"Are you coming to my birthday party?" Jennifer asked.

"What?"

"My birthday's next week! I'm going to be six! We're going to have my birthday party at the park! There will be flowers and we're going to visit the zoo! Auntie Audrey, Uncle Nathan, you can come too!" Jennifer explained with a big smile. She then turned to look at Duke. "Did you get my birthday invitation, Duke?"

"No," Duke said, sounding glum and went over to sit on the sofa.

"Why not?"

"My Dad must have thrown it out."

Hearing this actually shocked Nathan. He knew Simon was cruel, but . . . this . . . this was a new low. No wonder Duke didn't attend his 9th birthday party, and was too ashamed to admit what his father did.

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"Because he's a jerk."

"Well, I'll make sure you'll be there, Duke," Jennifer said and sat next to him. "You're my very best friend."

"Really?" Even Duke looked surprised. Jennifer nodded.

"Uh-huh. You're way better than my imaginary friends, who only I can hear, because you're real and we have lots fun together!" Jennifer said and hugged him. Duke hugged her back.

"Aww! Would you look at that?" Vince said when he and Dave saw the two hugging as they entered the room.

"Makes me wish I brought my camera," Dave said, adjusting the files he held.

Dwight spoke up.

"We caught the two people trying to break in and I have to go interrogate them," he said. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Vince nodded, and Dave sat down behind Nathan's desk, and opened the file folder he'd brought in with him.

Audrey and Nathan moved over to the desk. Audrey decided to bring out the cupcakes from her stash from Rosemary's for Duke and Jennifer to enjoy.

Dwight watched the two former grownups a moment longer, and then he headed down the hallway to Interrogation Room Three, where a young woman and a man were waiting for him.

The woman was crying as he came in, and the man looked angry, but Dwight could see the confusion in his face. He recognized the skirt the woman was wearing was Jennifer's, but the top she was wearing looked too big on her. The man was wearing a pair of pants that were too long for him, and the shirt on him looked tight on him, like he picked the wrong size.

"All right-let's take it from the top," he began, sitting down. "What are your names?"

"My name's Sally Whiteshaw," the woman sniffled. "I wasn't breaking in-I live there with my mommy and daddy!"

"It's true, we really do," the man, whose name was Billy Whiteshaw said. "We-" he broke off. "You won't believe us. Nobody believes us."

"Well, why don't you let me be the judge of what I will and won't believe, okay?" Dwight answered. "Now what were you going to say?"

"We-we were kids this morning," Billy said. "And then, we grew up!"

 _"And Duke and Jennifer were adults this morning,"_ Dwight thought to himself. Bill looked to be in his mid-thirties, the same age Duke had been until a few hours ago.

"How old are you, Billy? When-when you're a kid, how old are you?"

"I'm ten," Billy replied. "Sally's five."

"When did you stop being kids?" Dwight questioned Billy.

"We were playing in the park. We were climbing the big oak tree, and Sally lost-" he stopped, biting his lip.

"Was it a locket?" Dwight said gently. If Vince's and Dave's hunch was right, the only thing keeping Billy and Sally from morphing completely into adults was to treat them like children. He just hoped it wasn't too late to restore Duke and Jennifer.

"It was Grammy's," Sally spoke, wiping her eyes. "It's gonna be mine someday, Mommy says. I-I just wanted to wear it, just for a little while. And I lost it. We were looking all over the park for it, and then all of a sudden, we were grownups! Our clothes got ripped! I ruined the blouse Mommy brought for me yesterday! I did find this pretty skirt and shoes for Billy and me! Billy had to steal clothes hanging on a clothesline for us. "

"I am going to get in trouble for that?" Billy asked. Dwight shook his head.

"That's right around the time when Jennifer and Duke must have found it," Dwight remarked, more to himself than the pair in front of him.

"Did the locket have writing inside it?" he asked Sally.

Sally nodded. "Uh-huh. Mommy said she wouldn't tell me the words, 'cause she didn't want anything to happen to me."

Dwight leaned forward, and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Laverne, would you please ask the Whiteshaws to meet me outside in the back?" he said.

* * *

Nathan was curious why Dwight asked them to all meet in the back field. He and Vince were discussing why Jennifer's and Duke's minds regressed quicker that they thought, while Dave was entertaining Jennifer with stories. Duke wanted to go to the field nearby, but they didn't allow it, especially since he refused to explain why he wanted to go there. Finally he agreed that Audrey could watch over him.

As Vince was explaining his theory about being separated from the locket may be a factor in their regression, Audrey and Duke came back. Nathan actually felt a pang in his heart when he saw them; it reminded him of the photograph of Lucy and Duke from the _Haven Herald_. The big difference was that Duke held a bouquet of wildflowers of various colors, sizes, and shapes, in his hands.

Audrey joined Nathan as Duke walked over to Jennifer and presented her with the flowers; she was delighted.

"For me?" she asked, as Duke handed her the flowers, and he nodded, slightly blushing. She smelled the flowers. "So sweet!"

"I'm glad you like them," Duke said with a tiny smile. "You're sweet as well."

"Thank you, Duke!" Jennifer said and gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing Duke to blush more.

"That sure is a nice bouquet," Dave commented, looking over the flowers as Vince joined them. "How about you tie your ribbon around the flowers so you won't lose them?"

"But Duke put it in for me," Jennifer said.

"Oh, that's right," Dave said, playing along.

"Hold on, I think I have a rubber band here somewhere," Vince said, checking his pockets.

"Why do you carry a rubber band?" Dave asked.

"Because in this town you never know when you're going to need one," Vince answered, as he gave Jennifer the rubber band.

Duke and Jennifer laughed, and he helped her hold the flowers together with the rubber band.

Everyone then heard people arguing, and soon saw a couple walking up to them, comprise of a man with blonde hair and grey eyes and a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"May I help you?" Nathan asked when they stopped in front of him.

"You may," the woman said, frustrated. "I'm Jane Whiteshaw, and this is my husband, Ernest. Our children are missing and your Chief tells us to wait here instead of arresting those lunatics trying to break into our house!"

Dwight then appeared with Sally and Billy behind him. Sally smiled when she saw her parents.

"Mommy!" she cried out, running towards Jane, but her mother got behind Ernest.

"Arrest that maniac! She's nuts!" Jane exclaimed. Sally paused and sniffled.

"But . . . mommy, it's me, Sally," Sally said and wept.

"It's true, Mrs. Whiteshaw. They are your children," Dwight said as Billy comfort Sally.

"Has everyone gone insane? They are not my children! They're adults! I want—" Jane paused and looked at her husband. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," Ernest said, looking away.

"I am in no mood for games, Ernest! I know when you feel guilty! You twitch your nose! So tell me!"

"Well . . ." Ernest began. "You remembered that story my friends share about how I got a stripper's underwear when I was 14?"

"Yeah . . ."

"And how the nursing home called us when my Mom was alive and she and Dad disappeared for hours?"

"But what—" Jane began, but stopped when she saw the pattern.

"We believe it has something to do with this locket," Audrey said, presenting it after Vince gave it to her.

Jane paled a little.

"So-this-this really IS Sally and Billy?" she gasped, looking at the two sad-faced grownups.

"Yes, they are really your children," Audrey told her.

Jane reached up with a trembling hand and touched their faces gently.

"Mommy," Sally whimpered, tears streaking her face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, baby," Jane answered, and embraced her now grown children. "We should have listened to you."

Ernest let out a heavy sigh.

"Tell us about the locket," Nathan said.

"It was my great-grandmother's," Ernest began. "I'd always heard there was some type of curse on it, and I saw my Mom use it to trick a scam artist. I took it to win a bet with my friends to get into a strip club when I was 14. I switched ages with a drunk who was kicked out; who would believe him? When my Mom found out, she took back the locket and grounded me for two weeks. My parents used the locket at the nursing home to switch ages and escape to have fun," he went on. "One of the nurses had her daughter and her fiance up there with her that day, and they traded ages."

He looked at the two adults, their arms around Jane. "So my children-"

Audrey nodded. "They switched ages with our friends, Duke and Jennifer," she said, bringing them closer.

Duke looked up at the two former children. Something about the woman's outfit seemed familiar to him somehow.

"Is that-" he struggled to remember, and then it dawned on him. "That's Jennifer's skirt!"

Nathan silently exhaled a sigh of relief. Duke wasn't completely gone yet-he just hoped Jennifer wasn't beyond hope.

"How can we fix this?" Audrey asked Jane and Ernest.

"Usually the person who read the inscription first says it again to reverse this," Ernest said and looked at Duke and Jennifer. "But . . . no one remained for this long before. I heard of people in the past forgetting they're adults, but their situation wasn't reversed."

"Would it be useful if we try to help them remember they're adults?" Audrey asked.

Ernest shrugged. "I don't know; but you can try."

"Okay, Jennifer," Audrey said, looking at the little girl. "Auntie Audrey is going to teach you a poem, and then you're going to recite the poem to everyone here."

"You're going to teach a 5-year-old _Latin_?" Nathan asked incredulously, wondering where he picked up Duke's personality.

"What choice do we have?" Audrey shot back.

"I don't want to," Jennifer shyly said. "I don't like people staring at me."

"Then . . ." Audrey thought quickly. "Would you recite the poem for only Duke and those two?" Audrey indicated Billy and Sally. "We'll go somewhere else so you can recite it in private . . . and we'll get ice cream afterwards if you do a good job."

"Okay!" Jennifer happily agreed.

"Nathan, make sure Duke remembers," Audrey said, and took Jennifer aside to practice. Nathan led Duke away from the crowd.

"Duke . . . the Duke who's my height . . . if you're still in there, listen to me," Nathan said. "Hold on; don't let your 10-year-old self be in control. If you want to be an adult again, stay focus, and help Jennifer to remember as well."

Duke gave him a confused expression, but saw a determined look in his eyes he has as an adult.

Audrey then signaled that Jennifer was ready. Duke and Nathan followed them along with the Whiteshaw children.

"Nathan," Dwight said, stopping him, as Duke continued walking. "If this doesn't work . . . I'll take in Jennifer . . . I know it's selfish to see her as my second chance."

"No, it isn't," Nathan said. "You're the probably the only other person besides Duke right now who can protect Jennifer." He then looked at Duke. "I suppose Audrey and I could look after Duke; we're the only ones who can handle him."

Dwight let out a brief laugh and wished them good luck.

They stopped in the field where Duke got the wildflowers. Sally and Billy stood in front of Duke and Jennifer. Audrey gave Jennifer the locket, and Duke held the bouquet for her. Jennifer looked nervous. Audrey and Nathan took a few steps back and turned around, so Jennifer won't feel like she was being watched.

"Jennifer," Duke said, holding her hand so she felt safe. "Do you remember what we're doing on your birthday?"

"We're going to the park—" Jennifer began, smiling, but paused as the smile faded, thinking over what she said. "No . . . we're going out to sea . . . imported wine . . . great music . . . just . . . you and me . . ."

Duke smiled and Jennifer looked at the inscription in the locket.

"' _Mundo per oculos pueri videre_.'"

For a moment, there was silence, and Nathan and Audrey believed that it didn't work; until they heard screaming. Nathan and Audrey turned around . . . and then instantly wish they didn't.

"Oh, jeez . . ." Nathan groaned, shielding his eyes, as he and Audrey looked away.

"This is not worth ice cream!" Jennifer exclaimed, pulling down her dress, which now looked like a frilly t-shirt, to cover herself; only the ribbon and the bandage on her elbow remained intact.

"Why didn't you think about this, Nathan?" Duke complained. His shirt was stretched tightly over his frame, and his jeans looked more like capris pants on his long legs. He winced, unbuttoning the jeans, finding little relief, and used the bouquet to cover himself, while brushing his now unbound hair out of his face with his other hand. "What is this? 'Have a laugh at Duke' Day?"

"I was focus returning you to your right age," Nathan said, not making eye contact and holding back his laughter. Audrey had a quick chuckle, before she glanced at the two children wearing over-sized clothes, laughing.

Audrey walked over to Sally and Billy, and gathered Jennifer's skirt, the pants Billy was wearing, and Duke and Jennifer's shoes.

"Here," Audrey said, giving the clothes to Jennifer and Duke. "Hopefully this will be enough, until we get the rest of your clothes."

After they put their shoes on, Jennifer and Duke took the clothes and walked behind a tree to get dress. Nathan couldn't hold in his laughter seeing Duke walking with difficultly because of the small pants.

"Would you like me to cut you out?" Nathan asked through his laughter.

"I'm going to get you back for this, Nathan," Duke said, attempting to get the child-sized pants off of him. "When you least expect it, I'll strike, and take you down."

"You said Haven doesn't have magical objects!" Jennifer yelled as she got dressed. She adjusted her skirt, and then zipped up her borrowed jacket from Nathan.

"It doesn't," Nathan answered, as she and Nathan picked up Sally and Billy and walked back to their parents.

"Well, there was the incident with the puzzle board," Audrey noted, while Duke sighed, as the shirt ripped off of him.

"Yes, but that was made by a Troubled person," Nathan said.

"Well, maybe the locket was made by a Troubled person too," Audrey said. "You take that and that the girl used a piece of her brother's bones to have the portrait done, and if they were Troubled too-"

"What are they talking about?" Jennifer asked Duke. "What puzzle board?"

"I'll tell you later," he answered.

"You'll have an awful lot to tell me later," Jennifer remarked.

They finally succeeded in wrestling the too-tight pants from Duke's legs, and he got the trousers situated before putting his shoes back on, then they followed Audrey and Nathan back. He knew he and Jennifer must be a strange sight, a shirtless man and a woman with a jacket three sizes too large.

The Whiteshaws, Dwight, and the Teague brothers were relieved when they saw the four adults and the two children.

Jane uttered a happy cry and flung her arms around her children, as she and Ernest took them, kissing their faces repeatedly.

"Thank you," Jane said, looking at Audrey. "Thank you for restoring our children."

"Just put it away somewhere safe," Audrey told her, as Jennifer handed her the locket back.

"And let us know if the locket causes anymore 'trouble,'" Vince told Ernest and Dave winked at Jane. "We're experts dealing with those situations."

Jane and Ernest nodded. Dwight told the Whiteshaws about the extra clothes in Audrey's office, and they followed him. The others walked back, except Duke and Jennifer.

Duke put his arms around Jennifer, and kissed her, not caring who saw them.

"I've wanted to do that all day," he smiled tenderly when it finally ended. _"At least we're adults again,"_ he thought to himself.

"Let's go home . . . after you know . . . we retrieve the rest of our clothes, and return the clothes Billy had to take," Jennifer told him. "And then you can tell me about the time you became an old man and then a teenager."

"Kind of hoped you'd forgotten about that," Duke said ruefully.

"Some childhood memories linger forever," Jennifer winked, and Duke couldn't help but laugh.


	5. Epilogue: Vengeance and Delight

_Note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the story! Once again, let's hear for the amazing and patient TRDowden1!_

 _I can't believe I found a line from William Blake's poetry that perfectly illustrates Nathan's and Duke's relationship._

Epilogue: Vengeance and Delight

"' _It is easier to forgive an Enemy than to forgive a Friend.'"_

 _-William Blake: from_ _Jerusalem: The Emanation of the Giant Albion_

 _Jennifer's Birthday_

Nathan knew something wasn't right when he came back to the police station after lunch. He could hear and see people hide their laugher when he walked past them. Was this a Laughing Trouble? He went into Audrey's office to see if she knew anything, and found her sitting at her desk, staring at the screen of her laptop, smiling. Dwight was looking over her shoulder with a shocked expression on his face.

"He was the Chief when _this_ happened?" Dwight asked. "And he got away with it?"

"What are you talking about? Don't turn it off!" Nathan ordered, as he walked over to see what was on Audrey's laptop. Dwight and Audrey reluctantly moved aside.

Nathan's eyes grew wide and his jaw almost hit the floor. It was a video of him drunk dancing with a woman, after the incident with Cornell Stamoran's Trouble. He knew of only one person who could have done this.

"Duke," he growled out. "Why?"

"He did say he'll have his revenge," Audrey said, then burst out laughing.

"He—" Nathan began as he headed for the door.

"He's not here," Dwight said, stopping Nathan, and making him turn around. "He's out to sea with Jennifer, on the _Cape Rouge_ , to celebrate her birthday."

Nathan growled in frustration and frowned.

"Remind me when Duke returns, to kill him . . ." Nathan said. ". . . very slowly."

Nathan then left the room. Dwight and Audrey took another look at the video and laughed.

* * *

"He really did this?" Jennifer asked through her laugher as she watched the video of Nathan drunk dancing on Duke's laptop. Next to the laptop, in a vase half filled with water, was the bouquet of wildflowers Duke got her, miraculously still blooming.

Duke let out a chuckle as he picked Jennifer up, and moved so she could sit on his lap.

" _I_ still can't believe it," Duke said.

Jennifer saw tied around his neck, like a strange cross of a bowtie and a collar, was the ribbon she wore when she was turned back into a little girl.

"What is this?" Jennifer asked, indicating the ribbon, laughing again.

"Oh, this," Duke said, looking down at the ribbon. "I thought you would like to unwrap your present now."

Jennifer laughed hard and deeply kissed Duke, as she began to undress him. Duke smiled and turned off his laptop.

"Happy Birthday, Jennifer," Duke said and they kissed again.


End file.
